


good touch

by ebobulochka



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the Underdome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka
Summary: — Хорошую награду нужно заслужить, — отвечает Мокси беспечно. — А самая хорошая награда достаётся самым плохим девочкам.Good Touch — уникальный пистолет-пулемёт огненной стихии от Maliwan.
Relationships: Lilith/Mad Moxxi (Borderlands)
Kudos: 2





	good touch

Когда они встречаются впервые, в разрезе её одежды, крадущемся почти до талии, видно край опоясывающего бедро чулка, светлое кружево трусов, и под ним — огромный уродливый синяк, почти чёрный на фарфоровой коже.  
Лилит пялится на него так, будто раньше синяков не видела. Хотя, разумеется, видела, и ещё похуже, и побольнее уж наверняка. Но просто этот такой... контрастный, кружево это тонкое, и тут же расползающийся из-под него кровоподтёк, и эта небрежно изящная кобура на бедре, и... всё остальное. Лилит, забывшись, едва не делает жест рукой, обводя “остальное”, мол, эй, парни, вы гляньте на это.  
— Нравится то, что видишь, сладкая? — спрашивает Мокси.  
У неё голос соблазнительницы, томный и чуть насмешливый, — и лицо человека, которому давно наскучили те, кто при знакомстве первым делом заглядывает не в лицо, а под юбку.  
— Нет, — говорит Лилит от неожиданности честно.  
Мокси вскидывает брови.  
— Ну то есть, — говорит Лилит совсем честно, — некоторыми местами больше, чем другими. Но остальными — не особо.  
И непроизвольно смотрит снова. Этот синяк, он просто притягивает внимание, даже когда Лилит честно пытается смотреть ей в глаза. Даже несмотря на то, что Мокси выше, и Лилит приходится смотреть на неё снизу вверх, но взгляд просто... соскальзывает. Ну вот опять.  
Мокси в ответ смеётся. Немного удивлённо, немного заинтересованно, будто не ожидала ничего особенного, но Лилит удалось пробудить в ней любопытство.  
— Не делай вид, что тебя не привлекает жестокость, сладкая, — и добавляет, чуть наклонившись, обдавая скулу тёплым дыханием: — Иначе что ты забыла на моей арене?

Этим же вопросом задаётся и сама Лилит, когда Мокси, провозгласив первый раунд завершённым, бросает в центр арены обещанную награду — пару дешёвых пистолетов и нечто, собранное, вероятно, безруким слепым психом из старой далевской винтовки и пары консервных банок.  
— Я начинаю подозревать, что стреляю не в того, кто по-настоящему этого заслуживает, — произносит Лилит достаточно громко, чтобы её было слышно наверху. Поднимает один из пистолетов, подбрасывает на ладони, перехватывает рукоятку и вытягивает руку, прищурясь. Прицел на нём свёрнут набок и совершенно бесполезен.  
— Хорошую награду нужно заслужить, — отвечает Мокси беспечно. — А самая хорошая награда достаётся самым плохим девочкам. Побудешь для меня плохой девочкой, малютка Лилит?  
Если Мокси слышала о Лилит хоть что-то — и она определённо слышала, — то знает, что Лилит на самом деле не имеет ничего против жестокости. Что её не нужно уговаривать, поощрять или дразнить, чтобы иметь счастье узреть воочию, как она кого-то убивает.  
Мокси больше никогда не смотрит на неё скучающе, но всё равно не перестаёт её поддразнивать.  
Лилит не перестаёт вестись.  
“Лилит такая опа-асная!” — тянет Мокси с притворным удивлением, когда фазовый скачок эффектно разрывает сразу трёх бандитов на мясные ошмётки, и Лилит немедленно жалеет, что их было всего трое.  
“Поглядите на малютку Лилит, она сегодня в ударе!” — объявляет Мокси радостно, и Лилит гордо вскидывает подбородок, разнося чью-то башку одним метким выстрелом.  
“Бедняжка, тяжело тебе там?” — смеётся Мокси, когда шальная пуля пробивает щит.  
Её смех резонирует с азартом, стучащим в груди.

Лилит не имеет ничего против жестокости в целом, просто не слишком любит её в постели. Немного грубости — да, отлично; много грубости — тоже неплохо, если не переходить грань. И да, окей, кто не испытывал хоть раз возбуждение в пылу боя, в горячей перестрелке или рукопашной драке, сцепившись с врагом не на жизнь, а на смерть. Но грань есть. Где-то там. По крайней мере, гипотетическая.  
Но не для Мокси. Мокси не просто не признаёт граней — не подозревает об их существовании; Мокси, говоря честно, действительно отбитая, прозвище не врёт. Лилит не осуждает чужие вкусы, даже не может вспомнить, почему вообще тогда, несколько недель назад, при виде синяков решила, что их оставили не по взаимному согласию. Может быть, потому что вся эта демонстративная похотливость и любовь к насилию, граничащая с садизмом, были слишком уж наигранными, и оттого так и тянуло заподозрить за ними что-нибудь другое.  
Короче говоря, если бы Лилит представляла, как она трахает Мокси —  
Не то чтобы она представляла. Во всяком случае, не в подробностях; но если начистоту, увидеть Мокси и удержаться хотя бы от пары фантазий — это как увидеть сидящего на бочке с горючим бандита и удержаться от соблазна подпалить ему зад: удовольствие, в котором отказать себе очень сложно и совершенно незачем.  
— так вот, если бы представляла, то это было бы как-нибудь менее жёстко и более… ласково. Ей бы хотелось увидеть Мокси настоящую, какая она под своей напускной раскованностью и клоунским гримом. В воображении Лилит эта настоящая Мокси не такая, как Мокси-демонстративная — более мягкая, более послушная, может быть.  
В реальности Мокси рассказывает ей, негромко, вкрадчиво, почти шёпотом, что Лилит красивая, особенно красивая, когда опадает пламя, и она остаётся одна в эпицентре кровавой бури, что она красиво смеётся и наверняка красиво стонет, стонала бы, если бы Мокси была с ней рядом, опустилась перед ней на колени и вылизала бы её прямо там, на арене, посреди дымящихся останков. В реальности это Лилит послушно и громко стонет вслух, заглушая её слова, разводит ноги шире, давая Мокси глубже протолкнуть пальцы, упираясь в стену затылком, выгибая спину, когда Мокси задирает над ней одежду, ведёт губами по линиям татуировок, змеящимся по боку и груди, обхватывает ртом сосок и долго ласкает его языком, напоследок прикусив, а затем выпрямляется снова и целует её, перехватывая стон.  
— Давай, — просит она с хриплым нетерпением в голосе, растеряв свои фальшиво-соблазнительные интонации, — покажи мне себя настоящую.  
Одну её руку Мокси уверенно укладывает себе на грудь, второй Лилит хватается за неё сама — в том самом месте, чуть ниже талии, чуть выше бедра. Сейчас она не думает о нежности, едва ли думает вообще, когда сиренские метки накаляются холодным жаром и она крепче вцепляется в Мокси, как в единственный якорь, наверняка оставляя ожоги. И, возможно, синяки.

Мокси не перестаёт во всеуслышание дразнить её на аренах, и Лилит не перестаёт вестись. Это её голос, насмешливый и ласковый, ведёт Лилит от начала до конца каждого боя скрытым обещанием. Оружие, которое служит наградой за пройденные этапы, большей частью всё такая же херня (у Роланда и Морди тоже, Лилит спрашивала, и только Брик с воодушевлением нашёл применение выпавшей ему ржавой снайперке: оказывается, держа её за ствол, очень удобно избивать противников прикладом). Лилит, впрочем, ещё на отборочных перестала надеяться, что финальный приз будет хоть чем-то стоящим, и теперь уже участвует скорее ради процесса — и тех наград, что достаются ей от организатора, когда они наедине. Тех, от которых ей всё равно не хватило бы силы отказаться.  
Мокси, впрочем, намерена сдержать слово.  
— Судя по тому, что я успела заметить, ПП — твоё любимое оружие, — говорит она накануне финального боя.  
В руках у неё… нечто. Лилит видела похожие пушки в каталогах, но самой держать такую в руках ещё не доводилось, модель совсем недавняя и до Пандоры добраться не успела — где только Мокси его взяла, — и выглядела в каталогах, кстати говоря, по-другому.  
— Это что, Провокатор? — спрашивает Лилит. — Провокатор-мутант? Боже, он такой... интересный, и странный, и стрём… кхм. Это точно Провокатор?  
— Изначально. Я немного поигралась с ним, чтобы сделать его точнее и смертоноснее, так что теперь это совершенно уникальное оружие, второго такого нигде нет, как и договаривались. Кстати, он огненный, — Мокси гладит оружие и улыбается, — как мой любимый боец. Так что выиграешь завтра — и он твой.  
— Если это должно было меня мотивировать, — произносит Лилит; горло вдруг пересохло, и голос звучит охрипше, — то тебе стоило прикрутить к нему ствол подлиннее.  
Мокси смеётся, и Лилит от одного этого смеха чувствует внутри знакомый азарт и желание броситься с головой куда бы ни поманили, как будто она одна из тех собак, которых когда-то, на заре цивилизации, какой-то чудак приучал истекать слюной по команде.  
Именно в этот момент Лилит отчётливо понимает, что должна завтра проиграть.  
— Не пытайся соревноваться со мной в шутках про секс, малютка Лилит, — говорит Мокси, всё ещё смеясь, и протягивает к ней руку с оружием, — та, которую придумала я, гораздо лучше.  
Упирает ствол ниже ключиц, ведёт ниже, между грудей, по животу, и да, эта чёртова пушка вибрирует в её руках, и Лилит перехватывает её запястье, отводя в сторону, делает шаг, приближаясь вплотную.  
— Покажи мне, — говорит она, обхватывая лицо Мокси обеими ладонями, — как ты тестировала её на себе.  
Лилит обязана завтра проиграть.  
Потому что если она не остановится сейчас, она не сможет остановиться уже никогда.


End file.
